The present invention relates to an antenna mounting structure in which an antenna base of a vehicle antenna is mounted on and fixed to a roof or the like of a vehicle body.
In a conventional structure for mounting a vehicle antenna to a roof or the like of a vehicle body, a bolt protruded downward from the antenna base of the antenna device for a vehicle is inserted through a hole formed on the roof and a washer having a claw is fitted and inserted from below into the bolt protruded downward from the roof, and furthermore, a nut is screwed and fixed. In order to enhance a workability, the washer having a claw and the nut are coupled and integrated so as to be relatively rotatable around a screw axis and not to be separated from each other in the direction of the screw axis. In order to enhance the workability, furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 2751146 has proposed a technique for provisionally fixing a nut to a bolt through a washer having a claw. According to the proposed technique, the nut can be prevented from slipping from the bolt even if an operator releases his or her hand from the nut after the provisional fixation. Consequently, the workability can be improved.
In this structure, the nut can be prevented from slipping off even if an operator releases his or her hand from the nut after the nut is provisionally fixed to the bolt, thereby improving the workability. However, it is necessary to carry out a working step of provisionally fixing the nut, from below a roof panel or the like, to the bolt inserted through the hole from above the roof panel or the like.